A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a production process and a use for a transparent heat-resistant resin having both transparency and heat resistance, a production process therefor, and its use, more particularly, to a production process for a transparent heat-resistant resin, which is preferably used for such as optical materials and automobile materials to need shape stability and colorless transparency in a high temperature because of being excellent in heat resistance; a production process therefor; and its use.
B. Background Art
It is known that thermoplastic resins having a good balance with various physical properties such as heat resistance, heat stability, mechanical strength, and moldability, can be produced by copolymerizing high copolymerizable maleimide monomer and other monomer such as methacrylic acid ester up to now.
Among these thermoplastic resins, a thermoplastic resin obtained by copolymerizing methacrylic acid ester monomer and maleimide monomer is excellent in transparency and heat resistance, and becomes often used for the fields to need heat resistance and transparency, such as optical materials and automobile materials. Particularly, it is generally known to introduce the maleimide monomer much more if the resin needs more higher heat resistance.
When polymerizing the methacrylic acid ester monomer, a chain-transfer agent such as mercaptan is used in order to suppress to form a terminal double bond by disproportionation termination and to adjust molecular weight. The double bond by disproportionation termination is formed in the polymer terminal and pyrolysis by zipping is easily arises unless the chain-transfer agent is used. However, if using the chain-transfer agent, a Michael adduct of such as the mercaptan and the maleimide monomer during the polymerization is formed and a reverse reaction is carried out in a heat treatment process (such as devolatilization and granulation) after the polymerization. As a result, the maleimide monomer remained much.
If the maleimide monomer remains much, the much maleimide monomer evaporates and disperses from the melting resin when heat processing the resin as obtained. In recent years, the toxicity of the maleimide monomer is considered, and the influence on human body and environment is feared. In addition, it is feared to give the similar danger to such as a worker if the maleimide monomer is generated by pyrolysis because the heat stability of the resin is not sufficient and the resin is heated in order to carry out a mold processing.
On the other hand, if polymerizing comonomers including the maleimide monomer, there was a problem that yellowness is easily caused by heating during the polymerization or the mold processing. For example, if the Michael adduct and the residual maleimide monomer thereby become much, an amine compound is generated and yellowness is caused easily by the amine compound. Particularly, it is known that arylamine has a great influence on the yellowness when using arylmaleimide that generates the arylamine.
Until now, as a method for decreasing the residual maleimide monomer, for example, JP-A-141715/1986 and JP-A-171708/1986 disclose arts of: carrying out a suspension polymerization of N-phenylmaleimide/methyl methacrylate, and washing by alcohol or carrying out styrene copolymerization in order to decreasing the residual maleimide monomer. However, the residual maleimide monomer is still much by these methods. Moreover, only a yellowish polymer has obtained.
In addition, as a method for decreasing yellowness, for example, JP-A-175711/1990 discloses an art of: suppressing hydrolysis of the maleimide monomer by controlling pH during the suspension polymerization, and decreasing the generation of the amine compound that causes yellowness. However, the effects in a reaction system including N-phenylmaleimide that causes yellowness as mentioned above conspicuously, is not reported. Moreover, the residual maleimide monomer was still much.
In addition, JP-A-324016/1997 discloses an art of: decreasing the residual maleimide monomer and yellowness also by controlling a supplying method of the monomer in the solution polymerization. The residual maleimide monomer considerably decreased thereby. However, heat stability was deteriorated and the maleimide monomer generated by heating in order to carry out such as a mold processing was much in the existing circumstances.
In this way, until now, in transparent heat-resistant resins derived from a methacrylic acid ester monomer/a maleimide monomer, it was difficult to fulfill decreasing the residual maleimide monomer and the maleimide monomer generated by heating in order to carry out such as a mold processing, and suppressing yellowness at the same time.
A. Object of the Invention
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide: a transparent heat-resistant resin that has a small amount of both the residual maleimide monomer and the maleimide monomer generated by heating in order to carry out such as a mold processing, and further, is excellent in heat resistance and yellowish little; a production process therefor; and a resin composition utilizing this resin.
B. Disclosure of the Invention
The present inventors diligently studied to solve the above problems. As a result, they found that Michael adducts formed as by-products during the polymerization are decreased and hydrolysis of a maleimide monomer can be suppressed at the same time by making an acidic substance exist in the polymerization system for polymerizing a methacrylic acid ester monomer/a maleimide monomer by use of a chain-transfer agent such as mercaptan. Thereby, they also found that: even in case of introducing N-substituted maleimide that can give high heat resistance only, the residual maleimide monomer and the maleimide monomer generated by heating in order to carry out such as a mold processing are decreased and the yellowness can be suppressed. Then, the present invention was completed.
That is to say, a transparent heat-resistant resin, according to the present invention, is obtained by a process including the step of running a polymerization of comonomers including a maleimide monomer and a methacrylic acid ester monomer, wherein: the amount of the residual maleimide monomer in the resin is not more than 10xc3x97ppm when the amount of a structural unit derived from the maleimide monomer is X weight % in the resin, and the amount of the generated maleimide monomer by heating the resin at 240xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes is not more than 10xc3x97ppm when the amount of a structural unit derived from the maleimide monomer is X weight % in the resin.
In addition, a production process for a transparent heat-resistant resin, according to the present invention, comprises the step of running a polymerization of comonomers including a maleimide monomer and a methacrylic acid ester monomer in order to obtain a transparent resin having heat resistance, with the production process being characterized by making an acidic substance exist with a sulfur chain-transfer agent in the polymerization system during the polymerization.
In addition, a resin composition, according to the present invention, comprises the transparent heat-resistant resin according to the present invention, and a synthetic resin except for the transparent heat-resistant resin.
These and other objects and the advantages of the present invention will be more fully apparent from the following detailed disclosure.
 less than Production Process for the Transparent Heat-resistant Resin greater than 
(Comonomers)
The production process for a transparent heat-resistant resin, according to the present invention, comprises the step of running a polymerization of comonomers including a maleimide monomer and a methacrylic acid ester monomer. The heat stability of the resin as obtained can be improved because the comonomers include the maleimide monomer, and transparency can be given to the resin as obtained because the comonomers include the methacrylic acid ester monomer.
The maleimide monomer as included in the comonomers is not especially limited, examples thereof include N-substituted maleimide as described in formula (1) below preferably. 
(where: R represents hydrogen, an alkyl group having 1 to 15 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group, a substituted alkyl group, an aryl group, or a substituted aryl group.) Examples of such N-substituted maleimide include N-cyclohexylmaleimide, N-phenylmaleimide, N-methylmaleimide, N-ethylmaleimide, N-isopropylmaleimide, N-t-butylmaleimide, N-laurylmaleimide, N-benzylmaleimide, and N-tribromophenylmaleimide. Among these, particularly, N-cyclohexylmaleimide and N-phenylmaleimide are preferable in view of the transparency, the low-yellowness and the heat resistance of the resin as obtained or the molded product thereof. Furthermore, N-phenylmaleimide is more preferable in view of improving capacity for heat residence and reactivity. In addition, in case of using N-tribromophenylmaleimide, fireproof can be given to the resin as obtained or the molded product thereof. Incidentally, these can be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other.
The content of the maleimide monomer as included in the comonomers is preferably in the range of 3 to 50 weight %, more preferably 5 to 40 weight %. In case where the content is more than 50 weight %, the yellowness of the resin as obtained becomes deep and the mechanical strength of the resin tends to deteriorate. In case where the content is less than 3 weight %, there is the possibility that sufficient heat resistance cannot be given to the resin.
The methacrylic acid ester monomer as included in the comonomers is not especially limited, examples thereof preferably include methacrylic acid esters having at least one member selected from the group consisting of an alkyl group that has or does not have a substituent, and has 1 to 18 carbon atoms, cyclohexyl group and benzyl group. Examples of such methacrylic acid ester monomer include methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, propyl methacrylate, isopropyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate, isobutyl methacrylate, t-butyl methacrylate, amyl methacrylate, isoamyl methacrylate, octyl methacrylate, 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate, decyl methacrylate, lauryl methacrylate, cyclohexyl methacrylate, benzyl methacrylate, 2-phenoxyethyl methacrylate, 3-phenylpropyl methacrylate, and 2-hydroxyethyl methacrylate. These can be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other.
The content of the methacrylic acid ester monomer as included in the comonomers is preferably not more than 97 weight %, more preferably in the range of 50 to 97 weight %, most preferably 60 to 95 weight %. In case where the content is more than 97 weight %, there is the possibility that the heat stability or the heat resistance of the resin as obtained deteriorates. In case where the content is less than 50 weight %, there is the possibility that the transparency or the weather resistance of the resin deteriorates.
As the comonomers, other monomers except for the maleimide monomer and the methacrylic acid ester monomer can be included if necessary. Examples of the other monomers as such include: aromatic vinyl monomers; unsaturated nitrile monomers; acrylic acid ester monomers; olefin monomers; diene monomers; vinyl ether monomers; vinyl ester monomers; fluorovinyl monomers; (meth)allyl ester monomers derived from saturated fatty monocarboxylic acid: multi-functionalized (meth)acrylate monomers; multi-functionalized allyl ester monomers; glycidyl compounds; and unsaturated carboxylic acid monomers. Among these, the amount of the residual maleimide monomer can be reduced effectively, and further, the heat stability can be improved by using the aromatic vinyl monomers. However, the heat resistance tends to deteriorate. Incidentally, these can be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other.
Examples of the aromatic vinyl monomers include styrene, xcex1-methyl styrene, p-methyl styrene, isopropenylstyrene, vinyltoluene, and chlorostyrene. Among these, styrene is most preferable.
Examples of the unsaturated nitrile monomers include acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, ethacrylronitrile, and phenylacrylronitrile.
Examples of the acrylic acid ester monomers include methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, propyl acrylate, isopropyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, isobutyl acrylate, t-butyl acrylate, amyl acrylate, isoamyl acrylate, octyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, decyl acrylate, lauryl acrylate, cyclohexyl acrylate, benzyl acrylate, 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate, and isobornyl acrylate.
Examples of the olefin monomers include ethylene, propylene, isobutylene, and diisobutylene.
Examples of the diene monomers include butadiene and isoprene.
Examples of the vinyl ether monomers include methyl vinyl ether and butyl vinyl ether.
Examples of the vinyl ester monomers include vinyl acetate and vinyl propionate.
Examples of the fluorovinyl monomers include vinylidene fluoride.
Examples of the (meth)allyl ester monomers derived from saturated fatty monocarboxylic acid include allyl propionate.
Examples of the multi-functionalized (meth)acrylate monomers include ethylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, diethylene glycol (meth)acrylate, divinylbenzene, diallyl phthalate, trimethylolpropane tri(meth)acrylate, hexanediol di(meth)acrylate, pentaerythritol tetra(meth)acrylate, di pentaerythritol tetra(meth)acrylate, di(meth)acrylates of ethylene oxide or propylene oxide adduct of Bisphenol A; di(meth)acrylates of ethylene oxide or propylene oxide adduct of halogenated Bisphenol A; and di or tri(meth)acrylates of ethylene oxide or propylene oxide adduct of isocyanurates.
Examples of the multi-functionalized allyl ester monomers include trially isocyanurate.
Examples of the glycidyl compounds include glycidyl (meth)acrylate, allylglycidyl (meth)acrylate, and allyl glycidyl ether.
Examples of the unsaturated carboxylic acid monomers include acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, itaconic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, and their half esters or acid anhydrides.
If the above-mentioned other monomer except for the maleimide monomer and the methacrylic acid ester monomer is jointly used, the content of the other monomer is preferably not more than 20 weight % of the comonomers. Particularly, if the aromatic vinyl monomer is used, the content of the aromatic vinyl monomer is preferably not more than 15 weight % of the comonomers, more preferably not more than 10 weight %. In case where the content is more than the above range, there is the possibility that the molding processibility, the hot-water resistance, the transparency, or the weather resistance of the resin as obtained or the molded product thereof deteriorates.
(Sulfur Chain-transfer Agent)
The production process, according to the present invention, comprises making the sulfur chain-transfer agent exist in the polymerization system when polymerizing comonomers including the maleimide monomer and the methacrylic acid ester monomer. The heat resistance of the resin as obtained can be improved by making the sulfur chain-transfer agent exist.
The sulfur chain-transfer agent is not especially limited, but examples thereof include mercaptan chain-transfer agents such as n-butyl mercaptan, t-butyl mercaptan, n-decyl mercaptan, t-decyl mercaptan, n-dodecyl mercaptan, t-dodecyl mercaptan, hydroxyethyl mercaptan, and thioglycolic acid. The mercaptan chain-transfer agents are particular preferable because the agents are excellent in improving capacity for heat stability and are easily available. These sulfur chain-transfer agents can be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other.
The amount of the sulfur chain-transfer agent as used is preferably in the range of 0.001 to 1.0 weight % of the comonomers. In case where the amount is more than 1.0 weight %, the molecular weight of the resin as obtained tends to lower too much. In case where the amount is less than 0.001 weight %, the disproportionation termination caused by chain transfer is suppressed insufficiently. Incidentally, the sulfur chain-transfer agent can be added before starting the polymerization, for example, added at the same time of charging the comonomers, or can be added successively or batchwise into the reaction system during the polymerization.
(Acidic Substance)
The production process, according to the present invention, comprises making the acidic substance exist with the sulfur chain-transfer agent in the polymerization system when polymerizing comonomers including the maleimide monomer and the methacrylic acid ester monomer. Michael adducts formed as by-products during the polymerization are decreased and hydrolysis of the maleimide monomer can be suppressed at the same time by making the acidic substance exist. Thereby, even in case of introducing the maleimide monomer that can give high heat resistance only, the residual maleimide monomer and the generated maleimide monomer by heating in order to carry out such as a mold processing are decreased and the yellowness can be suppressed.
The acidic substance is a substance of which pH is in the range of 2.0 to 6.5, preferably 3.0 to 5.5, when the pH is measured by adding a definite amount of the acidic substance into the same amount of water by weight as the entirety of monomers and solvent in the polymerization system. The amount of the acidic substance is preferably in the range of 0.001 to 5 weight % of the comonomers.
Examples thereof include an organophosphorus compound and an organic acid preferably.
Examples of the organophosphorus compound include:
1) alkyl(aryl)phosphorous acids (which may be their tautomers, namely, alkyl(aryl)phosphinic acids) such as methylphosphonous acid, ethylphosphonous acid, and phenylphosphonous acid, and their diesters or monoesters;
2) dialkyl(aryl)phosphinic acids such as dimethylphosphinic acid, diethylphosphinic acid, diphenylphosphinic acid, phenylmethylphosphinic acid, and phenylethylphosphinic acid, and their esters;
3) alkyl(aryl)phosphonic acids such as methylphosphonic acid, ethylphosphonic acid, trifluoromethylphosphonic acid, and phenylphosphonic acid, and their diesters or monoesters;
4) alkyl(aryl)phosphinous acids such as methylphosphinous acid, ethylphosphinous acid, and phenylphosphinous acid, and their esters;
5) phosphite diesters or monoesters or triesters, such as methyl phosphite, ethyl phosphite, phenyl phosphite, dimethyl phosphite, diethyl phosphite, diphenyl phosphite, trimethyl phosphite, triethyl phosphite, and triphenyl phosphite;
6) phosphate diesters or monoesters or triesters, such as methyl phosphate, ethyl phosphate, 2-ethylhexyl phosphate, phenyl phosphate, dimethyl phosphate, diethyl phosphate, di-2-ethylhexyl phosphate, diphenyl phosphate, trimethyl phosphate, triethyl phosphate, and triphenyl phosphate;
7) mono-, di-, or trialkyl(aryl)phosphines such as methylphosphine, ethylphosphine, phenylphosphine, dimethylphosphine, diethylphosphine, diphenylphosphine, trimethylphosphine, triethylphosphine, and triphenylphosphine;
8) alkyl(aryl)halogenphosphines such as methyldichlorophosphine, ethyldichIorophosphine, phenyldichlorophosphine, dimethylchlorophosphine, diethylchlorophosphine, and diphenylchlorophosphine;
9) mono-, di-, or trialkyl(aryl)phosphine oxides such as methylphosphine oxide, ethylphosphine oxide, phenylphosphine oxide, dimethylphosphine oxide, diethylphosphine oxide, diphenylphosphine oxide, trimethylphosphine oxide, triethylphosphine oxide, and triphenylphosphine oxide; and
10) tetraalkyl(aryl)phosphonium halides such as tetramethylphosphonium chloride, tetraethylphosphonium chloride, and tetraphenylphosphonium chloride. These can be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other.
Among the organophosphorus compounds as exemplified above, particularly, it is preferable to use at least one member selected from the group consisting of: alkyl(aryl)phosphorous acids and their diesters or monoesters; alkyl(aryl)phosphinic acids and their esters; alkyl(aryl)phosphonic acids and their diesters or monoesters; alkyl(aryl)phosphinous acids and their esters; alkyl(aryl)phosphorous acid diesters, monoesters or triesters; and alkyl(aryl)phosphoric acid diesters, monoesters or triesters (above-mentioned 1) to 6)), because the residual maleimide monomer is decreased and the yellowness is suppressed.
The amount of the organophosphorus compound as used is preferably in the range of 0.001 to 5.0 weight % of the comonomers, more preferably 0.001 to 1.0 weight %, most preferably 0.005 to 1.0 weight %. In case where the amount is more than 5.0 weight %, the yellowness of the resin as obtained becomes deep and the heat resistance of the resin tends to lower. In case where the amount is less than 0.001 weight %, the organophosphorus compound cannot display the effect of suppressing to form Michael adducts sufficiently.
Examples of the organic acid include: carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid, valeric acid, caproic acids caprylic acid, capric acid, lauric acid, stearic acid, oleic acid, linoleic acid, linolenic acid, benzoic acid, cyclohexanecarboxylic acid, phthalic acid, isophthalic acid, and terephthalic acid; and their acid anhydrides such as acetic anhydride, propionic anhydride, and phthalic anhydride. Among these, the acid anhydrides are particularly preferable because they are highly effective in decreasing the yellowness of the resin as obtained. Incidentally, these organic acids may be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other.
The amount of the organic acid as used is preferably in the range of 0.001 to 1.0 weight % of the comonomers, more preferably 0.005 to 0.5 weight %. In case where the amount is more than 1.0 weight %, the yellowness of the resin as obtained becomes deep and the heat resistance of the resin tends to lower. In case where the amount is less than 0.001 weight %, the organic acid cannot display the effect of suppressing to form Michael adducts sufficiently.
Incidentally, the acidic substance may be added before starting the polymerization, for example, added at the same time of charging the comonomers, or may be added successively or batchwise into the reaction system during the polymerization. It is not especially limited, but it is preferable that the organophosphorus compound exists in the reaction system before starting the polymerization.
In the present invention, the effect of the present invention can be displayed sufficiently, whether the organophosphorus compound and the organic acid may be jointly used as the acidic substance or either of them may be used alone. In addition, the acidic substance may cause the yellowness by hydrolysis of the maleimide monomer because water exists in the reaction system and the water has an influence on the maleimide monomer in an acidic condition. Therefore, it is preferable that the preferred embodiments of the present invention are carried out by the polymerization reaction in a nonaqueous system.
(Polymerization Method)
The polymerization method of the comonomers is not especially limited, but for example, conventional polymerization methods such as solution polymerization, suspension polymerization, bulk polymerization, emulsion polymerization and a method in combination therewith properly, can be adopted. Among these, particularly, the solution polymerization or the bulk polymerization is preferable in consideration of displaying the effect of the present invention remarkably, and the solution polymerization is more preferable. Particularly, as mentioned above, if the acidic substance is used, it is a possibility that the acidic substance may cause the yellowness by hydrolysis of the maleimide monomer in a system of existing water such as a system of the suspension polymerization. Therefore, it is preferable to adopt the polymerization method in the nonaqueous system. Incidentally, the polymerization temperature and the polymerization time are not especially limited, but can be settled properly according to kinds of monomers as used or the content thereof. However, the polymerization is normally carried out at the polymerization temperature of about 60xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C. and the polymerization time is in the range of about 4 hours to about 24 hours.
The solvent as used in the solution polymerization is not especially limited, examples thereof include aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, xylene, and ethylbenzene; ketones such as methyl ethyl ketone and methyl isobutyl ketone; and chloroform, DMSO, and tetrahydrofuran. These can be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other.
In the polymerization reaction, an initiator may be added, if necessary. The polymerization initiator is not especially limited, but examples thereof include: conventional polymerization initiators such as organic peroxides (for example, cumene hydroperoxide, diisopropylbenzene hydroperoxide, di-t-butyl peroxide, lauroyl peroxide, benzoyl peroxide, t-butyl peroxyisopropyl carbonate, and t-amyl peroxy-2-ethylhexanoate); and azo compounds (for example, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(isobutyronitrile), 1,1xe2x80x2-azobis(cyclohexanecarbonitrile), and 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2,4-dimethylvaleronitrile)). These may be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other. Incidentally, the amount of the initiator as used may fitly be set according to factors such as combinations of monomers as used and reaction conditions, therefore, is not especially limited.
In the present invention, according to the object to use the transparent heat-resistant resin as used, various conventional additives such as antioxidants, ultraviolet absorbing agents, and colorants, can be included during or after the polymerization reaction. These additives may be included in the transparent heat-resistant resin according to the present invention by adding during the polymerization, or in the resin composition according to the present invention by adding after the polymerization reaction. The amount of the additives may be determined optionally if the effect of the present invention is not damaged. Incidentally, the additives may be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other.
Examples of the antioxidants include a phenol antioxidant and a phosphorus antioxidant. Among these, the phenol antioxidant is preferably used. Particularly, the yellowness of the resin can be decreased more effectively by using the phenol antioxidant and the phosphorus antioxidant jointly.
A hindered phenol antioxidant of which hydroxyl group is sterically hindered to approach other molecule is particularly preferable as the phenol antioxidant. Examples of the hindered phenol antioxidant include: pentaerythrityl-tetrakis[3-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate]1,6-hexanediol-bis[3-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate], and tris-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate. These can be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other. Among these, pentaerythrityl-tetrakis[3-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate] is particularly preferable.
Examples of the phosphorus antioxidant include: tris(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphite, di(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl)pentaerthritol diphosphite, bis[2,4-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-6-methylphenyl]ethyl ester phosphite, 9,10-dihydro-9-oxa-10-phosphaphenanthrene-10-oxide, and tetrakis(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl)-4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene phosphonite. These can be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other. Among these, 9,10-dihydro-9-oxa-10-phosphaphenanthrene-10-oxide is particularly preferable.
Examples of the ultraviolet absorbing agent include: benzotriazole ultraviolet absorbing agents such as 2-(2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-p-cresol, 2-(2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-4,6-di-t-pentylphenol, 2-(2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(2H-benzotriazol-2-yl)-4-( 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol, and 2-(5-methyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole; triazine ultraviolet absorbing agents such as 2-(4,6-diphenyl-1,3-5-triazin-2-yl)-5-[(hexyl)oxylphenol; benzophenone ultraviolet absorbing agents such as octabenzone; benzoate photo stabilizers such as 2,4-di-t-butylphenyl-3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate; hindered amine photo stabilizers such as bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)[[3,5-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-4-hydroxyphenyl]methyl]butyl malonate; malonic acid ester photo stabilizers such as propanedioic acid [(4-methoxyphenyl)-methylene]dimethylether-2-ethyl, and 2xe2x80x2-ethoxy -oxalanilide.
The colorants may be organic colorants or inorganic colorants. Examples of the organic colorants include dyes, organic pigments, and natural pigments.
 less than Transparent Heat-resistant Resin greater than 
The amount of the residual maleimide monomer in the transparent heat-resistant resin is not more than 10xc3x97ppm when the amount of a structural unit derived from the maleimide monomer is X weight % in the resin, preferably not more than 5xc3x97ppm, and the amount of the generated maleimide monomer by heating the resin at 240xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes is not more than 10xc3x97ppm when the amount of a structural unit derived from the maleimide monomer is X weight % in the resin, preferably not more than 5xc3x97ppm. The amount of the generated maleimide monomer by heating the resin at 240xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes is, for example, not more than 100 ppm, preferably not more than 50 ppm, more preferably not more than 30 ppm. In this way, the transparent heatresistant resin having a small amount of the residual maleimide monomer and the generated maleimide monomer by heating the resin can be obtained easily by the production process according to the present invention as mentioned above. In case where the amount of the residual maleimide monomer in the resin is more than 10xc3x97ppm or the amount of the generated maleimide monomer by heating the resin at 240xc2x0 C. for 10 minutes is more than 10xc3x97ppm, much maleimide monomer from the melting resin is evaporated and dispersed when heat processing the resin as obtained, and it is dangerous that human body and environment are influenced badly. In addition, the amount of the residual maleimide monomer in the resin and the amount of the generated maleimide monomer by heating the resin are, for example, measured by a method described in the Examples mentioned below.
The transparent heat-resistant resin, according to the present invention, has a yellowness index (YI) of not more than 3.0, preferably not more than 2.5, more preferably not more than 2.0. The transparent heat-resistant resin having a low-yellowness index like this can be obtained easily by the production process according to the present invention as mentioned above. A transparent heat-resistant resin as having a yellowness index (YI) of more than 3.0, has marred transparency by the yellowness, and cannot be utilized for the objective use originally. Incidentally, the yellowness index (YI) is measured by a method described in the Example mentioned below.
The transparent heat-resistant resin, according to the present invention, preferably has a weight loss of not more than 2.0% by heating the resin from 150 to 300xc2x0 C. in dynamic TG method, more preferably not more than 1.0%, most preferably not more than 0.6%. The weight loss by heating the resin in dynamic TG method is an index of the heat stability. In case where the weight loss is more than 2.0%, the heat stability is not displayed sufficiently. The resin as obtained by the production process, according to the present invention, can fulfill the above range of the weight loss by heating the resin and has the heat stability sufficiently. Incidentally, the weight loss by heating the resin in dynamic TG method is measured by a method described in the Example mentioned below.
The weight-average molecular weight of the transparent heat-resistant resin, according to the present invention, is preferably in the range of 10,000 to 300,000 , more preferably 50,000 to 250,000. In case where the weight-average molecular weight is less than 10,000, the mechanical strength of the resin becomes low. On the other hand, in case where the weight-average molecular weight is more than 300,000, it is not preferable because the molding processibility of the resin becomes low.
The glass transition temperature of the transparent heat-resistant resin, according to the present invention, is preferably in the range of 110 to 200xc2x0 C., more preferably 120 to 180xc2x0 C. In case where the glass transition temperature is less than 110xc2x0 C., the heat resistance ia apt not to be able to be given. On the other hand, in case where the glass transition temperature is more than 200xc2x0 C., it is not preferable because the mechanical strength and the molding processibility become low.
 less than Resin Composition greater than 
The resin composition, according to the present invention, comprises the transparent heat-resistant resin according to the present invention, and a synthetic resin except for this transparent heat-resistant resin. The desirable property is further given to the resin composition in addition to transparency and heat resistance by further comprising the other synthetic resin having an optional property with the transparent heat-resistant resin according to the present invention.
Examples of the resin include poly(methyl methacrylate) resin, methyl methacrylate-styrene resin, styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer, ABS resin, transparent ABS resin having a group derived from methyl methacrylate monomer in the matrix portion, AES resin, ASA resin, MBS resin and vinyl chloride resin. One or not less than two kind of these resins may be blended with the above-mentioned transparent heat-resistant resin according to the present invention with such as an extruder. Incidentally, the ratio between the transparent heat-resistant resin according to the present invention and the other synthetic resin, is not especially limited, but may fitly be set according to the desirable property. Particularly, if the poly(methyl methacrylate) resin, the methyl methacrylate-styrene resin, the vinyl chloride resin, or the transparent ABS resin is used, the resin composition excellent in transparency and heat resistance can be obtained by adjusting the ratio in order to set a refractive index.
The transparent heat-resistant resin or the resin composition, according to the present invention, is excellent in heat resistance and transparency, and yellowish little. Therefore, the resin is preferably used as raw materials such as base materials of photo disc, automobile parts, lighting covers, and electric machine parts, as are materials that require not only the transparency but also a fine view.
 less than Resin-laminated Product greater than 
The transparent heat-resistant resin or the resin composition, according to the present invention, can be applied to laminate products such as laminate sheets with other resin, and surface resins for bathtub. They are preferred embodiments of the transparent heat-resistant resin or the resin composition, according to the present invention. Particularly, if a laminate sheet with the poly(methyl methacrylate) resin, the methyl methacrylate-styrene resin, the vinyl chloride resin, or the transparent ABS resin as mentioned above is obtained, the laminate sheet is good adhesion and the surface thereof can be regarded as a protected layer. In addition, if the laminate sheet is recycled, a compatible uniform material can be easily prepared by kneading and molding again. The above laminating method is not especially limited, but for example, method such as coextusion molding or thermocompression can be fitly adopted.
(Effects and Advantages of the Invention)
The present invention can provide: a transparent heat-resistant resin that has a small amount of both the residual maleimide monomer and the maleimide monomer generated by heating in order to carry out such as a mold processing, and further, is excellent in heat resistance and yellowish little; a production process therefor; and a resin composition utilizing this resin.
Hereinafter, the present invention is more specifically illustrated by the following examples of some preferred embodiments in comparison with comparative examples not according to the invention. However, the invention is not limited to the below-mentioned examples. In addition, in the examples, unless otherwise noted, the unit xe2x80x9cpart(s)xe2x80x9d denote that by weight.
The resin as obtained is evaluated by measuring various properties by the following methods.
(Weight-average Molecular Weight)
The weight-average molecular weight of the resin was measured in terms of polystyrene by GPC (GPC system, made by TOSOH Corporation).
(Glass Transition Temperature)
The glass transition temperature of the resin was calculated by the midpoint method of DSC curve measured by using a differential scanning calorimeter (DSC-8230, made by Rigaku Denki Co., Ltd.), and xcex1-alumina as a reference under nitrogen atmosphere at a temperature elevation rate of 10xc2x0 C./minute from ordinary temperature to 200xc2x0 C.
(Amount of the Residual Maleimide Monomer in the Resin)
The amount of the residual maleimide monomer in the resin was measured by use of a gas chromatography ( GC-17A, made by Shimadzu Seisakusho).
(Amount of a Structural Unit Derived From the Maleimide Monomer in the Resin (X weight %))
The amount of a structural unit derived from the maleimide monomer in the resin (X weight %) is determined from N content in this resin, which is measured by an organic elementary microanalysis instrument (Yanako CHN corder, made by Yanako Kinki).
(Amount of the Generated Maleimide Monomer by Heating)
The amount was determined according to a mass chromatography method by selecting m/z ion of maleimide in a component trapped at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. and released by curie point of 30xc2x0 C. according to TENAX absorption method.
Measurement device:
Curie point purge and trap sampler
(JHS-100A; made by Nippon Bunseki Kogyo)
gas chromatograph mass analyzer
(MS-ROUT, JMS-600W; made by Nippon Denshi)
Measurement conditions:
sample amount: about 2.0 mg
retention temperature: 240xc2x0 C., 280xc2x0 C.
retention time: 10 minutes
atmosphere (carrier gas): helium
(Amounts of the Residual Maleimide Monomer, Methyl Methacrylate and the Polymer in the Polymerized Solution)
A tetrahydrofuran solution of the polymerized solution was added into methanol, and a resultant precipitate was filtrated. The amount of the polymer was determined by measuring the weight of the precipitate as obtained. The amounts of the residual maleimide monomer and methyl methacrylate respectively were determined according to a gas chromatography (GC-17A, made by Shimadzu Seisakusho).
(Yellowness Index (YI) of the Resin)
The yellowness index (YI) of the resin was measured by dissolving the resin into chloroform to prepare 15 weight % solution. And then, transmitted light of the solution was analyzed according to JIS-K-7103.
(Heat Stability: Weight Loss by Heating in Dynamic TG Method)
Analysis according to the dynamic TG method was carried out under a condition as mentioned below, and the weight loss that was lost from 150xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. was determined in terms of weight %.
Measurement device:
Thermo Plus2 TG-8120 Dynamic TG (made by Rigaku Co., Ltd.)
Measurement conditions:
sample amount: about 5 mg
temperature elevation rate: 10xc2x0 C./min
atmosphere: nitrogen flow 200 ml/min
method: stepwise isothermal analysis
(controlled at weight loss rate of not higher than 0.005%/sec between 200 and 400xc2x0 C.)
(Yellowness Change (YI) of the Molded Product)
The yellowness change (YI) of the molded product was determined by measuring transmitted light obtained through the molded product of 3 mm thickness according to JIS-K-7103.
(Transmission Coefficient (T) of the Entire Light of the Molded Product)
The transmission coefficient was measured by use of the molded product of 3 mm thickness according to ASTM-D-1003.